


Casablanca Catastrophe

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [8]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Colonialism, F/F, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Racism, Polyamory, Riots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Chise, Marilla, and Lily decide to use their holiday in Casablanca to deepen their relationship. It doesn't exactly go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

London airport was busy when they arrived. Their airship flight departed just before nightfall, and Chise, Marilla, and Lily had enough time to settle their bags in their rooms and change into fresh clothing before supper. The airship departed smoothly, the Cavorite reactor and modern steam turbine engines were finely tuned to allow fast and safe travel without the passengers noticing the movement.

And so the three girls met in front of the airship's dining-room as the vessel was rising rapidly into the atmosphere, speeding south toward Casablanca.

They were seated in a quiet corner of the place, at a round table with a wrap-around booth.

Chise wore a black and red dress with wide sleeves, an outfit similar to her school uniform. Her dark hair was adorned with flowers, and a black choker was fastened around her throat.

To her left sat Lily, in a cream-colored dress with a red sash, long sleeves, and a subtle bustle. A wide-brimmed hat in matching colors sat on the seat beside her. To Chise's right sat Marilla. She wore a lavender dress with short sleeves and white trim. Her hair hung loose to her mid-back. It was held out of her face, for a change, by a lavender and white headband.

They ate a light supper, since they had eaten before leaving, and had just received their desserts and coffee.

"Well," Lily said in a voice wavering with uncertainty. "I believe that this holiday represents an opportunity for us."

Chise was busy cutting off a piece of strawberry shortcake with a fork. Marilla glanced up from her own apple tart to look at Lily.

"Opportunity?"

"Yes. To ... to take our relationship to a higher level."

Chise's cheeks reddened, and she decided to focus on her food.

"Meaning what?" Marilla asked, cutting some tart with her spoon.

"Meaning ... Marilla, you and I both love Chise."

"Yes?"

"So ... if we have that in common ... then we can love one another as well."

Marilla chewed slowly on her apple tart. She felt her face heating up.

"I mean," Lily stammered, "you care for me? Right?"

Marilla swallowed hastily.

"I ... guess I kinda said something like that."

"So we ... um. How do I say it?"

Chise glanced up at Lily.

"In Japan, such a thing is common."

"Really? Not so much here," Marilla said. Her voice held an edge to it.

"Well, there as here a marriage is between one man and one woman."

Marilla and Lily both frowned at this.

"However, a man is also entitled to have a _mekake_. In English you would say, um ... side-wife?"

"Concubine?" Marilla suggested.

Chise nodded. "Yes. My grandfather had a concubine, a privilege of his high status. She was a sweet and loving woman, and treated myself and my sister as though we were her own. Even though she was not, in fact, related to us."

Lily nodded.

"I see. So, it can work. There is precedent!"

Marilla shrugged, and sipped her coffee.

Chise glanced between the other two. "This would not be quite the same, however."

Marilla sighed, and set her mug down. "It'd be more like ... is there even a name for it?"

"No, I don't think so," Lily said.

Marilla looked squarely at Lily, who found she wasn't quite able to meet her gaze.

***

It was a warm, dry summer day when the airship arrived in Casablanca. It's the slow season, with most Europeans waiting for the cold, dreary winters to migrate south, but there were still quite a few tourists. Many were students, recently graduated or on their summer holiday.

Chise, Marilla, and Lily stood out in particular. Most notable, the English girls walked to either side of the Japanese girl, holding her hands. They stopped at the cafe beside the airport for a quick breakfast, and hired a cab.

They rode in silence, with Chise in the front passenger seat. Marilla and Lily sat in the back, each looking out of their windows rather than at each other. The transition first from modern, Western style city center, to ancient Arabic architecture of the old quarter, and then once more to beach and palm grove of the white house, left the three smiling and at peace. Lily and Marilla even chatted amicably. Lily gave the driver several francs over the fair, and the three, grasping their luggage rather than each others’ hands, made their way up to the white house.

It was a single-story, wooden building. Carved columns flanked the red-painted door, and a green-tiled roof slanted up to a narrow point.

Chise set her luggage down and fished a key out of a pocket. When the door was unlocked, she motioned for the others to enter.

Marilla stepped across the threshold first, followed by Lily, and then Chise. They were in a living room with a sofa and coffee table, a glass side-table with an electric lamp, and a glass display case hanging on the wall, holding two warped, fire-damaged revolvers.

Further back in the room was a round table with six chairs around it, and beyond that a kitchen area. The only interior door was closed, presumably leading to the bedrooms and bath.

"It's nice," Marilla said earnestly.

"It is," Lily agreed. The two women shared a smile.

"It was far nicer before the fire," Chise said wistfully.

"Fire?"

Chise nodded, opening the interior door and picking up her luggage.

"We were attacked. The Princess was abducted and the old white house burnt to the ground. Ange was able to make the insurance agency give her partial value of her policy, even though arson was not covered. With that, and some of her own money, she rebuilt it. Or, had it rebuilt anyway."

"What was it like before?" Lily asked, following Chise into a short, narrow hallway.

"Two stories. Five nice bedrooms, one on the lower, four on the upper. Both floors had washrooms. I was quite surprised, to be honest. How could a schoolgirl afford such a place?"

Marilla chuckled.

"Knowing Ange? Treachery and sheer force of will."

Chise grinned back at her. "Yes, I am certain you are correct."

"So," Lily began. The three stood in the middle of the hallway. Four doors led off from here.

"Hm," Chise mused. She glanced at three of the doors. "We shall each take a bedroom."

"Good idea," Lily agreed.

Marilla frowned. "I'm used to sharing a room with you, Chise."

"Marilla," Chise said quietly, "we have agreed to ... experiment. It would be best for us each to have our own spaces. If things go poorly, we shall each have a refuge. Even if they do not, I should like my own room for when the two of you are together. I suspect you each would appreciate the same."

Marilla shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. Any particular room?"

"No, Ange said all are furnished but none have been personalized."

Chise opened the furthest bedroom door, and placed her luggage just within. She gestured at the door across the hallway: "That door leads to the washroom."

Marilla opened the door beside Chise's, Lily the one beside the washroom.

All three were identically furnished, with king-sized beds with blue satin sheets, duvets and feather pillows. Each room also held a dresser with a wide mirror and a free-standing wardrobe.

"Nice," Marilla said.

"Yes, the rooms appear to be as nice, if not nicer, than before."

Lily sat down on the bed in her room, with a smile. "This will work," she said happily.

Marilla set her luggage down in her room, and wandered into the bedroom Lily had chosen. Tentatively, she sat down on the bed next to the other English girl, and glanced at her.

Lily smiled, and leaned forward towards her. "Want to ... well, try?"

Marilla shrugged, shifting nervously and inching closer to Lily. "God knows why, but ... yeah."

Lily nodded, and cupped Marilla's cheek with one hand, her other resting on Marilla's side. Marilla's cheeks reddened, and she closed her eyes as she leaned in closer. Lily chose not to say anything. Her hand slid to the back of Marilla's head, and she guided her face close.

Lily found her own face turning bright red. Her confidence evaporated in a moment, and she hesitated. Marilla opened one eye, frowned, and closed the distance between them.

Lily closed her eyes hurriedly, uncertain why. Marilla was aggressive, mashing her lips to Lily's, her arms wrapping around the younger girl's body. Lily felt herself pressed back onto the bed, and she gasped against Marilla's lips. Marilla's tongue pressed its way in, and Lily groaned with a soft trembling sound.

When the kiss broke, Lily realized with a start that she hadn't really returned the kiss, mostly out of surprise. Still, she panted.

Her eyes opened, to see Marilla arching over her, looking down at her with a critical gaze.

"Haven't kissed much, huh?"

Lily turned a very bright red. "It's ... it's not really something we're encouraged to do after all."

Marilla frowned. "Well, keep working on it," she said as she pulled herself up to her feet.

Chise, blushing furiously and mouth gaping open, stood in the doorway, looking in.

Marilla walked over to her and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm claiming the first bath. We're heading into town, yeah?"

Chise nodded.

"You two do whatever, but just remember you gotta bathe and get ready as well. Don't get too into anything."

Chise nodded again, and let Marilla go past.

She looked at Lily, who was leaning on her elbows, eyes very wide and face scarlet.

Chise swallowed, and walked, tentatively, over to Lily.

"Um," Lily whispered.

"I ... believe that she has accepted this situation," Chise said quietly.

Lily nodded, and Chise sat down on the bed beside her. Lily sat up, leaning in close and placing her arms loosely over Chise's shoulders.

"So ...." Lily began.

Chise hesitantly put her arms around Lily, pulling her closer, and grazing their lips together. Lily moaned softly, and pressed the kiss, with far greater confidence than before. Her tongue slipped into Chise's mouth, and Chise squeaked in surprise.

The kiss broke after a moment with a wet smacking sound, and saliva dribbled down Lily's chin. Her face was very bright red.

"Um," Lily began.

"We," Chise started. "Well, we should prepare. To leave I mean."

Lily nodded, and Chise hastily stood. Then she darted out of the room without another word.

***

The cab ride back into town was quiet. Marilla sat in the front passenger seat, looking out at the scenery as it transitioned back to French Urban architecture. Lily rested her head on Chise's shoulder, and Chise's arms were around her body.

When the cab pulled up at their destination, Lily again paid, and claimed Chise's right hand in both of hers. Marilla lightly clasped Chise's left. She looked dubiously at the entrance: A wood and glass double door, surrounded by gaudy wood paneling, and topped by a garish sign using the new-fangled neon lighting.

"Cafe Americain ... You sure this is the right place?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I've heard from a friend who came here. Don't let the name fool you, they serve very good food."

Marilla frowned, but held the door open for the other two. Within, there was a very fine haze from cigarette smoke. A dark-skinned man in a white suit was playing some tune on a piano. A thin, weaselly man with a toothbrush mustache wearing a white jacket and black pants nodded as they entered.

"Welcome ladies. How many?"

"Three," Lily replied with a smug smile.

He nodded.

"This way. Will you want drinks before dinner?"

He led them to a round table in the middle of the room. Lily frowned.

"Is there somewhere less ... open?"

The man's smile became a vaguely disturbing grin.

"Ah. You would prefer a more ... intimate sitting?"

"Yes, please."

He chuckled, and gestured for them to follow him.

"And yes, we shall have drinks first," Chise announced. Marilla glanced at her uncertainly, but said nothing.

The food was simple but delicious, the drinks well-mixed, and the music had the snazzy newness that the restaurant's name implied.

They chatted idly, the time passing peacefully, outside of some sort of kerfuffle at another table. Something about gambling.

What the place lacked was a dance floor. When they had eaten their fill, they wandered out into the warm night air.

"It was good," Marilla admitted.

Chise nodded, with a satisfied smile.

"This new food, the ham burger. It is one that I enjoy."

Lily smiled at Chise.

"Quite a nice change from the Academy's food, yes?"

Chise shrugged. "Not a very difficult challenge, though it was quite nice. However, I do not understand. It was beef and not pork, so why was it called _ham_?"

Marilla managed to keep from laughing. Lily shrugged uncertainly.

"We still up for dancing?" Marilla asked, changing the subject.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Well, I am anyway."

Chise beamed at Marilla. "Of course."

They walked down the street, Chise in the middle with each of the others holding her hands. They passed a small group of young local men who looked at them oddly as they passed, but no words were spoken. Chise kept track of them out of the corner of her eye as they walked off. They continued walking without doing anything, she quickly decided to forget them.

The dance-hall was also dimly lit and smoky. The dance floor was illuminated with multi-colored lights that rotated and flashed in time to the music. Along the back wall was a bank of tubes and horns and speakers through which the loud, syncopated dance music blared. A roll of punched paper fed through a mechanism controlled both the music and the lights.

"Find a table," Lily said to the other two. I'll get us something to drink."

Chise frowned, but nodded. Marilla shrugged. Together the two moved to a small round table surrounded by four tall stools. It was near the edge of the dance floor, and give the two an unobstructed view of the dancers. They were dancing the foxtrot, the hesitation waltz, and something that looked to Chise like an epileptic fit. Very few were especially smooth or precise, but everyone seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

After a moment, Lily returned with three wine glasses and a green bottle. Chise and Marilla looked at her curiously, as she poured out measured amounts of golden, sparkling liquid into each glass.

She smiled, and raised her glass. "To us!"

Chise grinned and lifted her glass. "Kampai!"

Marilla, with an uncertain, lop-sided smile, lifted hers as well. "Cheers."

***

They arrived back at the white house sometime late that night. Or early in the morning. It was hard to tell. No one really cared, either. Lily paid the taxi fair, and the three entered, laughing.

"And then," Lily was saying with slurred words, "those guys just looked. I mean like, their eyes popped out of their faces."

Chise grinned.

"They were ... how you say it? Electrified?"

"Shocked," Marilla said.

Chise nodded.

"That."

Lily collapsed on the sofa.

"It was good though."

Chise sat down beside her smiling. "Yes."

Marilla sat down on Lily's other side. "I do believe it was the most original foxtrot ever seen."

Lily grinned, and leaned against Marilla with a sigh. "Prob'ly so."

Chise smiled, and snuggled up against Lily, who wrapped her arms around the younger, Japanese girl. Marilla's arms went around them both.

"So," Marilla started.

"Hm?" Lily looked up into her eyes.

Chise blinked, and looked at both closely.

Marilla shrugged. "Nothing. I guess it's just starting to hit me. I mean, the drink."

Lily nodded. "It was rather much I think."

Chise sighed, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Lily's chest.

She looked over at Chise. "Hitting you hard too huh?"

Chise shrugged. Lily shifted, to place a soft kiss on Chise's forehead. She felt Marilla shift her weight, and she looked up at her. Without saying anything, Marilla leaned in close, and pressed her lips to Lily's.

The kiss lingered, and Marilla pressed her tongue into Lily's mouth. Lily responded with a soft moan, suckling on her tongue without restraint. The kiss finally broke, and the two pulled away.

"Better," Marilla whispered.

Lily turned red, and shrugged. "I ... yeah."

"The drink helps," Chise slurred. The two glanced at her. She was looking at the two of them, though her eyes didn't seem very focused.

"You are utterly sloshed," Marilla said.

Chise giggled. "Not an otter, no."

Lily blinked. "Chise, that made no sense."

"Hah. Hm. Oh. Okay." She then proceeded to say something in Japanese.

Lily and Marilla shared a glance.

"Chise," Marilla said, "I think you need to go to bed before you collapse."

Chise blinked, answering in Japanese.

"We can't understand you," Lily huffed.

Chise nodded. "Ah. No, you do not speak Japanese. Hah. Yes, bed would be good."

Lily and Marilla sighed, and stood up, bracing Chise between them. They guided her to her room. Swaying, staggering, and only once did Lily run into the wall.

"Ow," she giggled.

"You okay?" Marilla asked.

"Peachy," she responded with a grin.

By the time they reached Chise's room, the Japanese girl's eyes were closed, and she was mostly dead weight. They set her in bed, and pulled the covers over her. Marilla and Lily both leaned down and kissed her cheeks, then walked back out to the living room. Both sat down on the couch, and again Lily snuggled up close to Marilla.

"Had fun," Lily said, her words slightly slurred.

"Yeah," Marilla answered, her arms tightly wrapped around Lily.

Lily sighed, closed her eyes, and nuzzled against Marilla's neck.

"I think you're a bit sloshed too, Gaveston."

"Maybe," she answered.

They sat, cuddled together, in silence. Marilla sighed softly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Marilla said.

"Okay," Lily slurred, kissing Marilla's neck.

The older girl took a deep breath, and allowed her hand to slide down Lily's side. The younger girl shuddered.

"Bad?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

Marilla let her hand wander down to Lily's hip, caressing her softly. Lily groaned quietly, nuzzling in tighter.

Marilla sighed again, and blinked.

Lily pulled back a little, and looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Not really," Marilla admitted. "I guess I want to ... but I don't think I can keep my eyes open."

Lily whimpered softly.

"Sorry."

Lily shook her head. "We can go to bed then."

Marilla nodded, and started to stand. She blinked, and promptly sat back down. Lily looked at her in alarm. "You alright?"

"Not so much. It's really hitting me now."

Lily stood up, slowly, and blinked. After staggering a moment, she nodded once.

"Okay. Okay, we can go then."

She reached down and grasped Marilla's hands, and gently helped her up to her feet. Then, wrapping her arms around Marilla's body, guided her to the bedrooms.

They stopped, glancing uncertainly between the two doors.

"Um," Lily started.

"It's just sleeping," Marilla slurred. "Don't matter where."

Lily nodded. "Okay then."

She guided them into her room, and Marilla collapsed onto the bed. Lily closed the door, and sat down beside her. Marilla's eyes were already closed. Lily sighed.

"See you tomorrow I guess," she whispered, then lay down in the bed beside her.

***

Lily woke alone. Her head pounded. She felt nauseous. She opened her eyes, and groaned in instant regret. She closed them again. It was far, far too bright, even with the curtains closed.

Slowly, she sat up. Slowly, she opened her eyes again. She groaned once more, but managed to keep them open.

Somehow, she pulled herself to her feet, and opened her door. Chise's and Marilla's doors were open. She staggered into the washroom, and over to the toilet ....

Eventually, she walked out into the living room. Marilla was on the couch, wearing a nightgown. She was sipping from a glass filled with light amber fluid.

Lily sat beside her.

"Hair of the dog," Marilla explained.

She handed the glass to Lily, who immediately gagged, and shoved it back to her. Marilla shrugged, and took another sip.

"That smells foul."

"Tastes foul too," Marilla said with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"Dunno, something strong from the liquor cabinet. It's cutting the hangover anyway."

"Good job for you I guess," Lily muttered.

The front door opened, and Chise entered the house with a smile. She wore a red bathing suit, with knee-length trunks and a quarter-sleeve tunic. They had white trim, and a white sash was around her waist. Her hair and suit were damp, and a wet towel was draped over her shoulder.

" _Ohayou_!" She called out cheerfully.

Marilla and Lily both glared at her.

Chise frowned. "I believe that you should both change into swimming clothes, and spend some time in the sun and the sea. It will make you feel better."

"I love you dearly Chise," Marilla grumbled, "but right now, you can get yourself nice and thoroughly bent."

Chise placed her hands on her hips.

"Marilla, that is hardly called for! I am trying to help you."

"You're trying to kill us," Lily groused.

Chise sighed loudly, and turned away. "I am bathing. I suppose you may do as you please."

Lily groaned again, and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on Marilla's shoulder.

Marilla put her glass down on the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around Lily.

"You led me to your bed last night."

"Mmm," Lily responded.

"Thinking of trying something?"

"Mn nh."

"Really?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess I kinda hoped, but ... you were gone the moment you got in bed."

"I see."

Lily opened her eyes, and sat up again. "Maybe next time we take it a bit easier on the drink?"

Marilla nodded. "Agreed."

***

It was a peaceful feeling. Weightless. Lily floated quietly. The sun shone on her back, where it bobbed above the waves. Her hair splayed out around her in the water. Her eyes were open, safely behind goggles. There was little to see. It was blue. Blue. Occasionally she saw the flash of a fish. Mostly, she felt peace.

She pulled her face up out of the water and took a breath, Her hair streamed down her face. She blinked. Marilla sat on the pier, watching her. She wore a dark blue swimming dress with a knee-length skirt. Her bare feet rested in the water.

"How is it, Gaveston?"

Lily swam slowly over toward her. "Nice."

Marilla nodded, and leaned back on her hands. Closing her eyes, she faced toward the hot sun.

"Guess Chise was right," Lily said with a smile.

"Hm."

Lily treaded water next to the pier. She wrapped her arms around Marilla's legs. The older girl opened her eyes, and looked down at her.

"Gaveston?"

"Swim with me?"

Marilla laughed. "Swim?"

"Yeah."

Marilla shifted. Lily let her legs go, and pushed back. Marilla slipped into the water noiselessly, and took a deep breath.

"Okay Gaveston. Swimming. Now what?"

Lily shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't really think about that."

"You just did this to get me wet, didn't you?"

Lily started to respond, then blinked. Her cheeks turned red.

Marilla shook her head. "Didn't mean it like that."

Lily huffed. "Still. You could do with more thought to your words."

"Sod it," Marilla responded with a smirk.

"You're drunk again."

"Not by half, Gaveston."

Lily shook her head, but swam over to Marilla. She put her arms around the older girl's waist, and pressed close to her.

"Lily? You've been super clinchy today."

"Yeah," Lily whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just ... I want ... I mean, I came here to be with you. Both of you."

"And?" Marilla asked.

They heard footsteps on the pier, and glanced up. Chise, in a bright yellow yukata walked up to the edge of the pier. "What are you two talking about?"  
Lily sighed, shifted her goggles to her forehead, and pulled away from Marilla. "I ... Chise, I want to spend time with you. With _both_ of you."

Marilla glanced up at Chise, who sat down on the end of the pier.

"We have been here only one night. That night, we were quite drunk."

Lily giggled softly. "Little bit."

Marilla pulled herself out of the water, and sat on the edge of the pier. Lily started to to the same. When she grunted with the strain, Marilla wrapped her arms around Lily's body and helped her up onto the pier. Lily glanced uncertainly at Marilla, and settled in beside her.

"Look, Lily," Marilla said, "I am still getting used to this whole thing. I mean, you're cute ...."

Lily blushed, and looked down at the water.

"And like last night? I really wanted to."

Chise looked at the two of them. "So nothing happened between you?"

"No," Marilla said. "We were ... we had too much alcohol."

Chise nodded. "It would be fine if something had happened."

"I know. That's ... kind of the idea," Lily whispered.

Marilla turned back to her. "Look, let's not worry about that right now. I got Charlotte's couscous recipe, so I'm gonna get what we need for that and make it for dinner tonight."

"I'll help you," Lily offered.

"Chise?"

She shrugged. "If it is the same to you, I shall remain here. My head is feeling sore."

Marilla smirked. "Finally get a hangover?"

"It may be that," Chise admitted.

"Okay, Gaveston. Let's go bath so we can head out."

Lily's eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned red again.

"Good Christ you're easy to fluster. I didn't mean together."

"I ... I knew that," Lily muttered.

***

Casablanca had been quiet that day. There were only a few tourists. The shops were open, but mostly empty. Lily seemed pleased at the lack of crowds, and Marilla left it at that. When they got home, Lily helped Marilla in the kitchen, cutting vegetables and fresh herbs, and getting the stew cooking. When Marilla placed the uncooked couscous into a steamer pot and placed it over the larger stew pot, Lily quietly walked to Chise's door. She carefully opened it and slipped inside.

Chise lay in her bed, her yukata loose around her body, and her feet bare. Her eyes were closed, and a damp cloth rested on her forehead.

"Aww." Lily tip-toed over to the bed, kneeling beside it and gently cupping Chise's cheek.

Chise's eyelids flickered open. She met Lily's gaze. Lily swallowed, her cheeks turning red. She didn't pull away.

"Hey there," Lily whispered.

"Hey."

"Feeling better, love?"

Chise blinked. "Yes. I had a good nap. My head feels fine."

"Good," Lily said, as she closed the distance. She pressed her lips lightly to Chise's. The kiss broke quickly, but Chise wore a huge silly grin.

"And I feel just a little better," she said.

Lily laughed softly.

"Couscous is steaming," Marilla said from the doorway.

Lily managed to keep from jolting in surprise.

"Good," Chise said. "Thank you. It is a favorite of mine."

Lily started to pull back, but she felt Marilla lean against her before she could.

"Oh," Lily stammered. She shifted uncertainly, as Marilla's arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on her belly. "Um. Couscous? Is that ... is that in Japan?"

Chise sat up, letting the washcloth fall carelessly to the bed. Her yukata slipped down her shoulders. She pressed against Lily, letting their lips graze together.

Lily groaned softly, and deepened the kiss. As it intensified, she felt Marilla's lips graze her earlobe. Lily jolted, but she was sandwiched between the other two. She shivered, whimpering softly into Chise's mouth.

When the kiss broke, Lily panted. "Marilla, that ... kinda I guess ... tickled."

"Sensitive?" Marilla whispered into Lily's ear.

She shuddered, and nodded hurriedly.

Marilla chuckled, and pull back. "Well, dinner's cooking like I said. Won't be too long."

Chise nodded. "Alright. Yes, good. Lily ...." Her cheeks reddened, and she looked uncertainly at Marilla.

"What, love?" Lily asked.

"Oh. Well. I mean, I think I need to eat first, but ...."

Marilla sighed. "I'm not up for anything tonight."

"Oh," Lily said in a quiet, disappointed voice.

"I mean," Marilla began. She glanced at the floor. "I mean, you two can. That's ... it's why we're here, right?"

Lily pulled away from Chise, turned, and wrapped her arms around Marilla.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

Lily kissed Marilla's lips. "Love you," she whispered.

Marilla's eyes went wide, her cheeks turning red. "Um, yeah. Yeah."

Lily tilted her head uncertainly, and Marilla pulled away. "Gonna check on the stew. Make sure it isn't burning."

"Oh. Right."

As Marilla left hurriedly, Lily felt Chise put her arms around her. She pressed tightly against her, kissing the side of her neck.

Lily gulped. "Chise?"

"I ... I believe that I am ready."

"After dinner, though?" Lily stammered.

"Yes."

Lily shifted, facing Chise. Her hands came to rest on Chise's bare shoulders. And, with her blush spreading, she realized Chise's yukata had slipped open, exposing her breasts. Chise didn't notice or care, pressing against Lily and again claiming the older girl's lips.

"Dinner's ready," Marilla called out.

Chise broke the kiss, and the two stared at one another. Lily blinked.

"Um."

Chise nodded, and with obvious reluctance, pulled away from her. As she fixed her yukata, Lily left the room.

***

They stood in the hallway. Chise glanced awkwardly at Lily, then leaned in to Marilla. They hugged tightly, and kissed on the lips. The kiss lingered, and Lily glanced down at her feet.

"Well. I guess I'll ... see you tomorrow?" Marilla said uncertainly.

Chise nodded. "I love you," she said.

"Yeah," Marilla nodded.

Lily took a deep breath, leaned in, and stole a kiss from Marilla, before turning hurriedly and opening the door to her room.

Chise glanced back at her as she followed. Marilla frowned, and turned to her own room without a word.

When the door closed behind them, Lily turned to Chise with red cheeks.

"Um," she started.

Chise placed her hands on Lily's hips. "Relax. Do not think. This is physical action, much like the kata that I taught you."

Lily nodded. "Right. Um, right. 'Act, don't think.' "

Chise nodded, and leaned in close. Lily gulped, and met her lips half way. Lily's eyes closed. A hand slipped to the back of Chise's head. The kiss broke with a soft smacking sound, and Lily gasped quietly. Without waiting more than a few rapid heartbeats, she gripped Chise's hair, and pressed her face forward, to again press their lips together. Chise's hands slid down and to Lily's rear, provoking a soft shuddering moan. Chise's tongue slipped between Lily's parted lips, and the kiss deepened.

Chise's hands tugged at Lily's skirt, bunching the fabric up at her lower back. They slipped back down to her rear, and Lily jolted in surprise. She pulled back suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Lily?"

The English girl swallowed, and took a step backward. Hesitantly, with shaking hands, she unfastened her skirt. Her cheeks turned crimson, as it slid down her legs.

Chise smiled, and stepped forward again.

"Um," Lily stammered, "I ... that is, can we ... I want to, but ... slowly?"

Chise tilted her head uncertainly. "How do you mean?"

Lily looked down at her skirt, and stepped away from it. She looked back up at Chise.

"I just ... I don't know. Um, kiss me?"

Chise nodded, and reached out to gently cup Lily's cheek with one hand. She leaned in, and they renewed the kiss. Chise's free hand gently stroked Lily's neck and shoulder. Lily's hands lightly rested against Chise's sides. Chise groaned softly, deepening the kiss and sliding her free hand down Lily's chest. Over her breasts, provoking a shuddering squeal from Lily. The kiss broke again, and Lily whimpered.

"Sorry."

"Do not be," Chise replied. "This is your first time with a woman."

"It's ... my first time with anyone."

"Is that so?"

Lily nodded, her face red-hot.

"There is nothing to fear, dearest. Let me make love to you?"

Lily shivered, and nodded quickly.

Chise reached forward once again, loosening the buttons of Lily's blouse. The English girl's eyes closed, and she took a very deep breath. She felt her blouse loosen. Chise's hands slid underneath the fabric. Her fingers lightly traced the brassiere she wore, the fingertips teasing her skin.

"Chise," Lily moaned.

Chise leaned in, pressing her lips to the soft skin of Lily's chest. Lily groaned, again gripping Chise's hair.

"Relax," Chise whispered, kissing her skin again and again.

Lily nodded with a soft panting sound.

Chise pulled back slightly, guiding Lily's arms down. She slipped the blouse over her shoulders, and it slid down to the ground to rest atop the discarded skirt.

Lily opened her eyes to look into Chise's.

"I ... love you ... Chise Todo," She whispered.

Chise leaned back to her, again pressing her lips to Lily's skin. Kissing her chest, and her shoulders, her neck and throat. Lily groaned.

Chise again pulled back, to slip her fingers across the fabric of the brassiere. She frowned.

"Chise?" she whispered.

"I am unfamiliar with this garment. I do not know how to remove it from you," she said.

Lily blinked, and looked at her in surprise. Chise blushed, and shrugged.

***

Marilla sighed, unable to sleep. She sat up, and scowled at the clock. The sun would be rising in a couple hours. With a groan, she stood up, and slipped a thin robe over her shoulders, and padded out into the hallway. It was dark and still. Chise's door was open, her room empty. The other door was closed. No light spilled out from under it. There was no noise, for which Marilla was thankful.

She walked out through the open door to the living-room, and glanced out the window.

She saw Chise sitting at a little table in the lawn in front of the white house. She was looking out over the sea. The star-dusted sky, reflected in the water, seemed to stretch from the beach up and out into infinity.

Quietly, Marilla opened the door, and walked out, barefoot. She saw Chise shift, and saw a thin tendril of smoke drift up into the darkness. When she got closer, she saw that Chise was holding a long narrow bamboo pipe with a metal mouthpiece and small, vaguely hook-shaped bowl, from which smoke wafted. On the table sat a small leather pouch, an ash tray, and a small clay pot, billowing tendrils of charcoal smoke.

"Hey," Marilla said quietly.

Chise turned to her, with a thin smile.

"Marilla. I hope I am not disturbing you."

Marilla sat down beside her with a quiet grunt.

"No. I couldn't sleep."

Chise nodded, and placed the pipe between her lips. She inhaled slowly, then held her breath as she pulled the pipe away. After a moment she let a thin stream of smoke drift out from her lips and nostrils.

"Didn't know you smoked," Marilla said quietly.

Chise shrugged.

"The kiseru was a gift from Lord Horikawa, as was the tobacco. I have only just started using them, however."

"Lily?"

Chise sighed, placing the pipe between her lips again rather than answering.

"Chise, I don't want to sound like I'm making a threat, but ... I can't do this. This isn't working out. I'm not attracted to Lily, not like that. I can't share you with her. I _won't_ share you with her."

Chise blew out smoke, and looked meditatively into the bowl of her pipe. "It is not working," she whispered.

Marilla looked out over the ocean.

"Do you remember our first night together, Marilla?"

A grin crossed the English girl's lips. "Yeah."

Chise nodded, and gestured with her pipe. "That is the reaction I expect. It was good."

"Very."

Chise placed the pipe in her mouth. As she spoke, smoke puffed out with each word.

"I risk making you jealous by even saying anything, but ... Lily and I tried intimacy tonight. When I touched her skin I could feel tension. She feared undressing, and could barely keep her eyes on my naked body."

Marilla glanced at Chise with a thin frown, but said nothing.

Chise sighed, and looked again into the bowl of her pipe.

"When I caressed her breasts, she shuddered, and not from passion. When my fingers danced between her legs, she flinched back. She said she was fine so I continued, and though she did not resist ... I knelt between her legs, but neither fingers, or lips, nor tongue could bring from her pleasure. I could not tell whether she did not enjoy the feeling, or if she simply did not enjoy _my_ touch."

Marilla shrugged. "Seems to enjoy kissing girls well enough."

Chise nodded, and drew in a lungful of smoke.

Marilla reached out to take the pipe, and Chise surrendered it, letting smoke trickle out of her nostrils.

Tentatively, Marilla placed the pipe between her lips, and inhaled. She held the smoke in her mouth for a moment, then blew it out. She looked at the pipe carefully.

"Kiseru are traditional Japanese pipes, Marilla. If you wish, I can buy you one."

"Nah, I don't really smoke," she said handing it back to Chise.

Chise nodded, and took another draw of tobacco smoke deep into her lungs.

Marilla sighed heavily, and shook her head. "You don't have to say anything to her while we're on holiday. You and me can be together the next couple nights, and ... hell, I'll spend some more time with her too. Just to see, you know? Who knows. But I don't think it'll work."

"I am certain that it will not," Chise said, smoke spiraling up into the sky.

They sat in silence for another moment, then Chise turned the pipe upside down, tapping it out into the ashtray.

"I am sorry for putting you through this, Marilla."

"You were up-front about it. Didn't lie or sneak around, to me at least. You honestly tried to make it work with all of us, even if it was originally an act. So ... I forgive you."

Chise nodded, and filled the bowl of the pipe with a ball of finely-shredded tobacco.

"But if I so much as catch you within spitting distance of another woman, Chise Todo, God help me I will eviscerate you."

Marilla's tone was far lighter than her words, and Chise chuckled softly. She held the pipe in the charcoal pot, drawing in a few puffs, until the tobacco ignited. She sat back. "I live for you alone, Marilla. I always have, despite this foolishness."

"I know," Marilla said in a serious tone. "I love you, Chise Todo. You _are_ my wife, whatever the law says about it."

"And I love you, Marilla Todo. Until my death I shall love you. And my dying breath will be filled with a prayer that we meet and love yet again in the next life."

Marilla shivered.

"Cold?" Chise asked.

"No. Gonna try to get some more sleep."

Chise nodded: "Yes, rest as much as you can. We go to town again tomorrow."

"Yeah," Marilla agreed, pulling herself to her feet. "Best to keep busy, rather than sitting here dwelling on things."

Marilla walked slowly back to the house. She glanced once over her shoulder, and saw smoke spiral up into the star-filled sky. She sighed.

The living room was dark and quiet. The interior door open. She padded through. Lily's door opened, and the girl looked out. She was naked, and made no particular effort to cover herself. She looked at Marilla uncertainly. The older girl gave her a thin smile.

"Um ... you okay Marilla?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Chise?"

"She's outside, having a smoke."

Lily blinked.

The front door opened and closed, and after a moment Chise stepped into the corridor as well. She started in surprise. "Lily?"

"Are, ah, are you coming back to bed?"

"Oh." Chise shifted her weight, and glanced at Marilla. "I ... am tired. I believe that I shall retire to my own room."

"Oh," Lily whispered. Her cheeks turned crimson, and she looked down at her feet. "Oh. Alright. Well ... see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Chise whispered.

The three stood there for a moment, until at last Lily pulled back and closed the door to her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. She shuddered, and squeezed her eyes tighter together. It didn't stop tears from leaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The cab ride into town was quiet and tense. Lily sat in the front passenger seat. Chise and Marilla sat, neither touching nor looking at each another, in the rear. The driver, a young middle-eastern man, cast furtive glares at the girls, and barely acknowledged Lily's payment and generous tip.

The streets in town were quiet. Quieter even than the day before. A scattered few Europeans moved around, glancing over their shoulders or whispering to one another uncertainly.

There was a scattering of Egyptians, Syrians, and Nigerians. Like the Europeans, they moved quietly and quickly through the streets, between the few shops that remained open.

Moroccan women were nowhere to be seen. Moroccan men were moving in groups of a half dozen or more, casting angry glares at the Europeans, and occasionally having clipped, snappish conversations with the other Africans or Middle-easterners.

Chise, Marilla, and Lily stood in front of a shop that Chise remembered from her previous visit. They sold pottery and baskets, hand-made and of exquisite quality.

The door was closed and locked, and a red sign hung in the darkened window.

"Closed," Chise frowned.

The sign offered no more information than that: The same word in English, Spanish, French, and Arabic.

Marilla and Lily shared a glance.

"Well ... maybe there's some local holiday or something," Lily suggested.

Chise sighed, and turned to walk on.

Marilla glanced nervously over her shoulder at a group of five local men. They were keeping their distance, but intently watching the three.

"We'd best move on," she suggested nervously.

Her tone made Lily blink, and edge just a bit closer to Chise.

"There is another shop I remember. It is down the street a ways."

They noticed that every shop they passed was closed. Their doors locked. Their windows darkened.

"This is not right," Chise muttered. They arrived at the second store she remembered. It was also locked and closed.

"This shop is owned by a European woman," Chise said. "While she employed a local woman to paint the post-cards she sold, she herself was not of the local religion."

"Well," Lily began with a trembling voice, "if it is a local religious holiday ... she might close anyway. I mean, if her workers all wanted off?"

Marilla shook her head. "Something isn't right. We should head back to the white house."

Lily nodded. "I agree."

"I have not seen a cab or bus or trolley since the one that brought us here," Chise noted.

In the distance, they began to hear the sound of human voices. Singing, or chanting in chorus.

"A ... parade?" Lily suggested uneasily.

"Can't tell," Marilla whispered.

"Stay near me," Chise warned. Lily and Marilla both looked at her with wide, fearful eyes. Chise's hand strayed to her katana. She was suddenly quite glad she had decided to wear it today.

The chants grew louder. The words were not intelligible, but they were laced with fury.

Then the chants changed to French. Lily's face drained of color.

"What is it?" Chise asked in alarm.

"They ... they're chanting ... 'Down with the French Imperialist Swine.' "

Chise blinked, and frowned.

"Sweet Christ," Marilla muttered.

"We are not French, so we will be safe," Chise said evenly.

"Chise dearest," Marilla said in a voice of controlled panic, "d'you think they're gonna ask to see our passports before lynching us?"

Chise's eyes widened.

"Oh. Then ... then we are in danger?"

"Yeah," Marilla said, "because that's a protest, and a protest will almost certainly lead to the Colonial authorities overreacting and sending soldiers. Soldiers with guns. _Nervous_ soldiers with guns. Some buffoon will shoot because he's scared, the rest will shoot because the first did, and before you know it, it's a massacre. That leads to a riot, and an uprising, and .…"

"Not always," Lily said, voice wavering in fear. "No, not ... not always. I mean ... no."

Marilla frowned.

"We must get to safety," Chise stated, firmly gripping her katana.

"But ... I mean ... Why? Why would they be angry?" Lily asked, voice trembling.

Marilla glared at her.

"Yeah, why would they be mad at a foreign occupying army, huh? The nerve ...."

"Marilla, Lily! Please focus. We can discuss philosophy later."

Marilla took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Lily, you know how to get to the Albion Embassy?"

"Sure, take a bus to Rabat," she replied with equal parts bitterness and fear.

"Tch," Chise spat.

A large group of Moroccan men passed through a nearby intersection. They were shouting angrily in mingled Arabic and French. Chise started to draw her katana. Even though one or two glanced at them, they walked on past, without moving toward them or shouting at them.

"However," Lily continued, "I can get us to the Consulate. They'll know what to do."

Chise nodded. "Yes. Good."

She grabbed Marilla's left hand with her right. When Lily reached for Chise's left hand, she shook her head.

"No, I must keep my sword arm free. Clasp Marilla's hand."

Lily nodded, grabbing Marilla's free hand with both of hers.

"Go!" Chise snapped. Lily squeaked and started to move, leading them down the street.

"If the worst happens," Chise said, "do not let go of one another. Lily, continue to lead Marilla to the Consulate. I shall do all in my power to protect you."

"Chise," Lily gasped.

"Do not argue. I do not want to fight them. I sense they have legitimate displeasure."

"Little bit," Marilla whispered.

"If I must, I shall. I will fight, and I will kill, and I will even die to see you two to safety."

"Chise," Lily whispered again. She and Marilla shared a quick glance.

They stopped at the intersection. Glancing both directions, they saw the group of angry men continuing to walk, shouting, away from them. The street in the other direction was empty.

Chise nodded, and the three crossed.

Moments later, a squad of gendarmes with rifles, and a Chauchat machine gun, ran across it. Running toward the group of angry men.

Marilla frowned heavily, biting back a sarcastic comment.

The chanting grew louder. Angrier. It sounded like hundreds, if not thousands, of very angry men were in a group, and that group was moving in their direction. In the direction of the squad of French military police.

There was a mechanical buzzing sound, and an artificially enhanced voice shouted.

"Sweet Christ," Lily whispered in terror.

"What?" Chise asked.

"It's ... it's the French. They're saying everyone should go home. Leave the streets. And that ... Mother of God, they're threatening to open fire!"

"Gee, what a surprise," Marilla snapped.

"I sense you have seen this before," Chise said.

"I remember the London riots that sparked the civil war. It started out just like this, just with Redcoats on Middlesex street threatening poor folks that were fed up being treated like subhuman ...."

The sound of a rifle shot echoed through the eerily empty streets.

" _Shit_ ," Marilla hissed.

"Move!" Chise commanded.

As they started to run, they heard more rifle shots, and short staccato bursts of machine gun fire. There were shouts and screams of anger and fear, pain and hate.

They were seeing more Europeans. All looked paler than usual, terror draining all hue from their faces. There was no question in anyone's mind: things were spiraling out of control, and Casablanca was not a safe place.

A woman ahead of them screamed, and a group of Europeans broke out into a run, passing through an intersection as quickly as they could.

A group of four young Moroccan men ran out into it. They were all wide-eyed, breathing heavily. One of the men wore white tunic that was marred by red splotches.

They stopped, looking directly at the three girls.

Chise released Marilla's other hand, gripping her katana hilt. "I will not let anything happen to you."

Lily took a very deep breath, and stepped forward tentatively, keeping one hand firmly gripped in Marilla's. In a wavering voice, she called out something in French.

Chise glanced at her uncertainly, then back to the men.

One of the four shouted something in Arabic, and turned a look of sheer hatred at Lily.

Another of the men, in a white robe with light blue stripes, shook his head, and said something calmly. The other three glared at him, but didn't say anything else.

He took a slow, careful step forward, keeping his eyes locked on Chise's. He said something in French, and Lily visibly relaxed. She responded, and the man smiled. He said something in an amused tone, then turned to his companions.

Chise glanced at Lily, and the older girl gave her a weary smile.

After a tense moment, with the four men discussing something in Arabic, they slowly continued down the street. The man in the robe shouted something else to Lily.

"Merci boucoup," she replied.

Chise recognized that phrase. She moved her hand away from her katana and gave the man a bow. He looked at her with surprise, then stopped, folded his hands together in front of him, and returned the gesture. Then he turned and moved off with his three friends.

Marilla released a deep trembling sigh, and eagerly clasped Chise's hand again.

"Move!" Chise commanded.

They moved through the intersection. The sound of rifle fire intensified. There was a whimper of fear behind them, and a small group of Europeans, two women and one man, broke into a run. Chise scowled at them, but said nothing.

They were moving into the European-styled urban center of the city. The streets were eerie in their silence and stillness.

When they heard the sound of running footsteps behind them, Chise pulled them into an alley-way.

"I trust neither side in this skirmish," she muttered as an explanation.

Lily wrapped her arms around Marilla, burying her face in the older girl's chest, while Chise watched.

A group of French soldiers ran past, then turned down an intersection. There was a sharp retort of rifle fire, and one French soldier fell with a scream and a spray of crimson. The others shouted, returning fire with their rifles. After a minute, the shooting stopped, and the unwounded Frenchmen helped their comrade to his feet, and continued moving in the same direction.

"Move," Chise hissed.

"Good God in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name, please by the grace of Your Son help us get to safety," Lily whispered.

"Didn't know you were the religious kind," Marilla muttered.

"Neither did I," Lily answered.

Eventually, they came to a makeshift barricade of piled sandbags, manned by a detachment of red-coated marines with white pith helmets. They held rifles at the ready, and were supported by a Maxim gun.

An officer armed with a Webley mk IV revolver was standing beside a gap in the barrier, herding Europeans past with a scowl. As the girls approached, he looked uncertainly at Chise.

"Whites only past here," he declared, holding his free hand up.

Chise's brow furrowed.

"Excuse me?!" Marilla snapped.

The officer 's eyes went wide, and he looked at Lily and Marilla as though they had sprouted second heads. Then he looked at Chise. His eyes narrowed, and his head tilted in confusion.

"You ... you're not one of _them_ , are you?"

"I am Japanese. Even if I fail to see how this matters."

He glanced at the katana at her side, then at her again.

"Go," he finally hissed.

Just past the barricade were two tall buildings in Western style, one flying the Union Jack of the Kingdom of Albion, and the other the flag of Spain. Spanish soldiers in brown uniforms and round, brimless forage caps manned another barricade on the opposite side of the consular buildings. Other soldiers of both nations stood at attention beside the iron gates leading to either compound.

"Albion citizens," an officer with a bullhorn announced, "Kingdom or Commonwealth; Austrian; German State; and Russian Citizens: Please proceed to the Albion Consulate. Spanish, Italian, Sicilian, and Piedmontese citizens, to the Spanish Consulate."

He repeated the message in several other languages, which Chise didn't recognize.

The three moved toward the Albion building. Another officer, wearing the beige uniform of the Commonwealth of Albion, glanced at the three.

"Albion?"

"Yes," Lily nodded.

The man looked at Chise questioningly.

"Empire of Japan," she replied.

The man frowned.

"She's with us," Marilla explained.

He shrugged. "Go on then."

They passed through the iron gate noticing a squad of soldiers wearing a beige uniform similar to that of the officer.

"Least they're not shooting at the Kingdom troops," Marilla said under her breath.

Perhaps on cue, there was the retort of a gunshot. Citizens screamed, and English and Spanish commands were shouted. Rifle fire was quickly joined by the incessant deadly growl of the Maxim.

As the three were herded up to the entrance to the consular building, there was a loud ripping sound, and a wave of heat and pressure surged past them. They registered a moment later that it had been an explosion. There were more screams, and an increased volume of gunfire.

"Inside! Inside now!"

Lily whimpered, and grasped Marilla's hand in utter terror.

The interior was chaos. The window facing the street was shattered, glass and wood and papers strewn throughout what must have been a nice lounge. More soldiers, Kingdom and Commonwealth indiscriminately mixed, gestured for the citizens to move to and up the stairs.

There was another explosion, and more screams. Chise released Marilla's hand, and Lily and Marilla both looked at her in panic.

"We can not all fit up at once. Go, I shall follow!"

The two women started up the stairs. They were narrow. Lily released Marilla's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. Marilla did likewise, and they moved up the crowded staircase, arm in arm, as quickly as they could.

Chise was a step behind them, a middle-aged woman with wide, terror-filled eyes directly next to her.

"Rooftop," someone shouted above them. "Keep moving. We'll get you out. Yes ma'am, we've done this before."

There was a ripple of laughter. "Foreign Legion? That'll teach them brown devils."

Chise scowled.

An eternity later, they were on the top floor of the consular building. A Redcoat was standing at the stairway leading up to the roof.

"Women and children first. Please keep moving. Yes sir, I guarantee you'll see your wife again before the day's out. Airship, ma'am."

Lily scrambled up the stairs, followed a moment later by Marilla. Chise stepped to one side, and the middle aged woman looked at her with surprise.

"Ma'am?" The soldier said.

She glanced at him with a nod, and moved on.

The soldier then looked at Chise. She frowned, and tapped her katana.

"Treat me as you would a man."

He held her gaze for another moment, before shrugging and gesturing more people up the stairs.

Chise took a deep breath, and wandered over to a window.

"Bloody hell," a man at her right muttered.

"Yes, it is that," Chise responded.

He glanced at her with surprise. He had a scraggly red beard and frazzled hair.

Outside they could see the soldiers and marines firing rifles and the Maxim gun down the street. A few lay on the ground, unmoving, and a few more straggled back to the consular buildings with obvious wounds.

"For the love of Christ, get away from the windows you damned fools!" shouted a soldier.

Chise winced, and she and the red-headed man ducked down and moved closer to the center of the room.

"Guess they're pulling us out by airship," the man muttered.

"Yes," Chise responded.

He looked at her for a moment, then pulled a silver flask out of his back pocket.

"China?"

"Japan."

The man nodded. "Never been further east than India."

Chise wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't.

The man unscrewed the cap of his flask, and tossed back a long drink. He then held it out to Chise without hesitation.

She took the flask and the man smirked.

"Cheers," he quipped.

"Kampai," Chise responded. She drank, and frowned heavily.

"Gin," the man said with a shrug. "Rotgut really, but if I'm to die in the African desert I am damn sure not doing so sober."

Chise handed the flask back to him, and he took another long drink. When he offered her the flask again, Chise shook her head.

After a moment, the traffic up the stairs thinned. Several soldiers, one with a red coat, the other with a beige uniform, consulted. The Redcoat turned to Chise.

"Chinagirl."

She frowned heavily, but held her tongue.

"Go up. All women and children are safe."

She nodded, and moved up the stairs, followed shortly by the redhead, and other men.

On the roof, a thin, makeshift barrier had been erected along the edges, and soldiers knelt behind. One fired a shot down toward the street.

Hovering above was a massive airship. Dangling down was a rope ladder, with two soldiers on the roof holding it steady, and two marines leaning out of the hatch of the ship itself. A soldier beckoned for her to climb, but the instructions were hardly necessary. She leapt up, grasping the ropes in her hands and scrambling up, ignoring the wooden ladder rungs. When she reached the top, she allowed a marine to pull her up to safety, even if it wasn't necessary.

She stood, and turned to thank him, but he was already reaching down to help another person.

Chise took a deep breath, and turned.

An officer in a blue uniform with a white peaked cap gestured her through an open door.

"I have friends .…"

"Yes, you'll find 'em. Please move along."

Chise nodded at him, and walked though. The corridor buzzed with activity. Children were screaming and crying. Mothers and older children were comforting their younger siblings. Sailors and marines were directing people into cabins or storerooms, anywhere that had space. A young sailor with dark skin and shaved head glanced at Chise.

"You've family?"

"Yes," Chise replied with a nod. "Two young women, one of my age, one older."

He nodded, and glanced into a storeroom.

"In here?"

Chise glanced into the room. There were dozens of people already, even if it was clear they were trying to leave room to reunite families and couples as well as they could. Along one metal bulkhead, Chise saw Marilla and Lily. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another. Lily was shivering. Her face was buried in Marilla's chest, and the older girl's cheeks glistened in the dim light.

Chise took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Go on then, clear the passage."

Chise glanced at him with a nod, before carefully threading her way into the room. Careful not to bump into or step on anyone.

"Chise!" Marilla cried out. Lily immediately leapt to her feet, wrapping her arms around Chise in a very tight hug, desperately kissing her cheeks and lips and chin.

"God, I was afraid you'd been ... that ... that I'd never see you again," she sobbed.

Marilla was on her feet in the next moment, her arms around both of the other two.

"Thank Christ you're okay," Marilla said.

"Yes. We should sit," Chise managed to say in an even voice.

The other two pulled away long enough for Chise to settle down. Then the other two sat on either side of her, pulling blankets around the three of them. Lily wrapped her arms around Chise's torso and pressed herself tight against her side. Marilla placed an arm over Chise's shoulders, her other hand gently rubbing Lily's.

Chise placed one arm over each of the other two, and took a deep breath.

"We are safe," she whispered.

Lily cried, nuzzling against Chise's neck. Marilla closed her eyes, failing to keep tears from flowing.

Chise sighed, and kissed Marilla's cheek, then turned and kissed the top of Lily's head.

"We are safe," she repeated.

After a moment, there was a sound of tinny static: "Attention please, the HMS _Orlando_ is now underway for Gibraltar. All persons will be repatriated as appropriate. Individuals with injuries or other medical issues should make the nearest officer aware of this fact and you will be escorted to the infirmary."

The message repeated again in English, then in various other languages.

Lily sniffled, and glanced up at Chise.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?" Chise asked.

"I ... don't know. Just ... I screwed up, and you ... hate me for it."

Chise sighed. "You have not."

Lily shrugged.

"You're fine," Marilla said quietly, her voice wavering with emotion. "I ... I mean, you probably saved us back there."

Lily managed a thin smile in her direction, then she closed her eyes and rested her head against Chise's shoulder.

Marilla sighed, lightly kissing Chise's cheek, before likewise resting against her.

Chise allowed her eyes to close. For the moment she was safe. Lily and Marilla were safe. What the future held for the three of them was something that could wait. For now, all that mattered was that they were safe.


End file.
